¡Feliz cumplaños, Ichigo!
by Xaroth
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ichigo y Toushiro siempre ha opinado que dos regalos son mejor que uno. Shonen-ai, IchiHitsu. Oneshoot


Título: Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo

Pairing: Ichigo x Toushiro (linda pareja)

Género: Romance, intento de humor.

Resumen: Es el cumpleaños de Ichigo y Toushiro siempre ha opinado que dos regalos son mejor que uno.

Advertencias: Yaoi, chico-chico.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, con este oneshoot de regalo, feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiiii

¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo!!!

----------------------------------o----------------------------------

Globos.

Serpentines, guirnaldas.

Torta de chocolate.

Comida picante.

Regalos.

Y Hitsugaya Toushiro no podía pensar en algo peor.

Fue arrastrado por Matsumoto a Karakura, aún en contra de su voluntad (a él, le da la vaga impresión que las personas suelen olvidar su rango) y, para su horror, le dijo que iban a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurosaki Ichigo que se festejaba en su mundo.

Justo ahí pensó que no tenia ningún regalo, la histeria colectiva empezaba a inundarle (internamente claro está, él tiene mucha dignidad) y con toda la frialdad que poseía, se soltó de su teniente para buscar un buen regalo.

Sólo para llegar tarde. Y ver como todos (o eso parecía) estaban en la sala de la casa del shinigami sustito.

Y ver como comenzaban a abrir los regalos. (Aunque parecía que estaban por la mitad)

Increíble que alguien como el Capitán Byakuya también estuviese en esa fiesta.

-¡Toma Ichigo, un retrato para ti!—escuchó gritar a Renji, curioso se acercó.

-Gracias, Ren…

-Jajajaja—bien, debía admitir que era gracioso. El retrato se trataba de una fresa sobre una superficie plana—La ironía una fresa, para otra fresa. A propósito, Kenpachi Taishou te envía esto.

El pelinaranja tomo entre sus manos un simple sobre blanco sin cerrar, sacó la carta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. (A pesar de la creencia popular, él NO se sentía ni minimamente celoso) La dio vuelta y varios negaron con la cabeza.

"vale por una muerte rápida"

Ichigo, se limitó a tomar otro regalo de la pila que tenía en el lado, un conejo envuelto en papel rosa, con una tarjeta que decía "De Rukia, para Ichigo"

Otra ronda de carcajadas se escucho en la sala, mientras el cumpleañero se esforzaba por no perder el control (quince minutos, eso es mucho). El siguiente paquete estaba firmemente atado, el cumpleañero se demoraba en lograr romper todas las ataduras que lo aseguraban.

Toushiro, por mientras, se dedicaba a mirar el otro montón de regalo al lado de Kurosaki (Ichigo le repetía su cabeza, Ichigo), entre ellos estaban un marco muy fino con una linda foto de todos ellos en la Sociedad de las Almas; un amuleto que reconocía por ser de el clan Kuchiki (no, tampoco sintió celos en esa ocasión. No importando que ese amuleto se diese entre consortes).

Un gorro negro con lentes de sol.

Un sombrero de paja. _Posiblemente Urahara "para ir en conjunto"_.

Un lindo traje de marinerita muy bien hecho del tamaño de Kon. _De Ishida, nadie los sabe hacer mejor._

Un libro de Shakespeare_."Debe ser de Chad_"

-Oh miren, lustradores de Zanpakutô.

-Gracias Soi-fong, Yorui, es útil. Aunque deben enseñarme como se usa.-dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

-_Puta_-pensó con furia-_Estoy molesto porque tengo que estar aquí, no porque Kurosaki coquetee con sus compañeras._

- Tengo el regalo perfecto para ti, Ichigo-kun—sonrió radiante.

¿Tu también Matsumoto?

-Cuál es.

-_No podía ser otra cosa_—se dijo con resignación, Matsumoto era una perezosa perdida no importando en que situación esté.

-¿Para qué voy a querer yo papeleo?

-Para ser un shinigami debes saber organizar el papeleo, puedes irte preparando.

Entre las quejas de la teniente y el muchacho se escuchó una voz.

-¿Falta algún regalo?—grito Orihime.

-_Que se olviden de mí, que ser pequeño sirva esta vez_ (vergüenza-vergüenza)

-Taishou¡Que bueno que ha venido!

Todos lo miraron (quería que lo tragara la tierra, de verdad), internamente molesto, exteriormente indiferente, avanzó hasta donde Ichigo (ya no Kurosaki-resignación-resignación) y le entrego un paquete de color azul.

-Toma, Kurosaki, no me hago responsable que no te guste—frialdad, indiferencia. (Casi no servia de nada, pero la esperanza no se pierde)—feliz cumpleaños.

Empezó a abrir su regalo, con más cuidado que el resto, no pudo evitar notar, hasta que dejó una escultura casi transparente; tenia la forma de una flor de Sakura, con sus pétalos casi blancos y las hojas de distintas tonalidades de celeste, que a la luz solar parecía arco iris, una hermosa escultura de hielo. (Tanto que me costó pensar en una forma –giro de ojos mental-)

-Es hermosa—exclamó Matsumoto para despertar del sopor al resto de las personas Que también empezaron a alabar la obra—Mi Taishou sí que sabe elegir buenos regalos.

-Pero si es de hielo¿Cómo no se derrite?—Por qué tenían que preguntar, no eran felices con sólo verla, acaso. Todos lo voltearon a ver (eso lo recordaría por siempre, Renji)

-Veo que se ha esforzado mucho¿no taishou?—empezó a hablar Kuchiki—Es un tipo de hielo que se cree extinto. Su composición sólo aparece cuando se llegan a temperatura asombrosamente bajas, se mezcla con un poco de energía y se obtiene un hielo de tonalidades tornasoles que nunca se derrite. Todo eso es difícil de conseguir Kurosaki, creo que debes agradecerlo.

Maldito cabrón, lo sacaba de una y lo metía en otra.

-Gracias Toushiro—esa sonrisa era la más linda que había visto…

Giró la cara, no quería seguir viendo.

¡Demonios! sentía como se sonrojaba.

-Hitsugaya Taishou—Que no se note, por favor.

Al final de cuentas, si podía haber algo peor…

----------------------------------o----------------------------------

-Dime exactamente como llegamos a esta situación—pidió ya acostado en el futón del armario.

¡De un armario!

-No quedaba más espacio en las otras casas y te tocaba quedarte aquí—me explica con tanta facilidad que me hace querer golpearlo.

¿Acaso no le enseñaron a ser educado?

-Buenas noches Kurosaki.

-Buenas noches Toushiro.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, por cierto, todavía me queda un regalo—agregué con cierto misterio.

-Otro más, en otro momento me lo pasas.

-Si tú lo dices.

----------------------------------o----------------------------------

Ya estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, rodeado del tranquilizante silencio de su habitación; pensando en su día, en su cumpleaños, en la cantidad de personas que podía a empezar a llamar amigos (y otra que no quería que fuese sólo un amigo) y los regalos que había recibido (unos con más agrado que otros, todo hay que decirlo).

Hasta que una pequeña mano se poso sobre su hombro y empezó a moverlo.

-Ahora no Rukia, estoy seguro que no ha pasado mucho tiempo—la mano paró, feliz de haber dejado de ser molestado se dispuso a dormir otra vez, pero la mano no tenía los mismo planes ya que lo tomó otra vez del hombro y lo jaló.

Quedando cara a cara con la última persona que pensó encontrarse, (y menos en semejante situación) cuando la realidad le recordó porque estaba en su casa, pero no _porque_ estaba _frente_ a él.

-Levántate—puede que fuese el sueño, la hora, el cansancio o el estado de sopor que le traía la visión de Toushiro en pijama a la luz de la luna; que obedeció rápidamente, parándose en su metro setenta y cuatro. (Torpemente, su cuerpo no olvidaba que era de madrugada) y conectó sus ojos marrones con los verdes de Toushiro.

-Ponte ahí—no sabia si por el tono o por la cara, pero le era imposible negarle algo. Camino hasta donde le señalaba.

El centro de la habitación.

-Agáchate.

-No—puede que su veta rebelde saliera de repente, pero no fue suficiente.

-Hazlo—manso como un cordero se agachó (tirar como un saco de patatas seria una mejor definición). Sacando una sonrisa.

Que no sabía si era sexy o sardónica.

Como se veía que lo disfrutaba.

-Ahora, cierra los ojos.

-Toushiro, son las cinco de la mañana. Quiero dormir.

Y volvió a sonreír.

Como quería golpearle, (o besarle, lo que pasase primero, sin importar el orden)

-Como Capitán del Décimo escuadrón te ordeno que cierres los ojos.

Y, obviamente, lo hizo.

Mañana se las cobraría.

Sin saber a donde iba todo su teatrito.

Y lo sintió.

Suaves como una pluma, tibios y con un sabor que nunca antes había probado.

Sus labios.

Los de Toushiro estaban pegados a los suyos en un contacto casto y puro, demostrando algo (pero no sabia muy bien qué)

-Ya te di todos los regalos que te corresponden por tus cumpleaños, Ichigo.

Que sexy sonaba su nombre en sus labios. Que sexy eran sus labios.

-Buenas noches, Kurosaki.

No podía esperar para el próximo año.

**OWARI**

­

----------------------------------o----------------------------------

Y en honor al cumpleaños de Ichigo, este honesto que espero que haya gustado, sé que una pareja extraña, pero tan boniiita. En mi perfil podrán encontrar la imagen que mi nee-chan hizo para ellos (si es que no se le olvida enviarla, claro está)

Según yo y mi nee-chan, es el primer fic de esta pareja en fanfiction XD. Reviews! Larga vida al botón go!


End file.
